Celos
by ArminxArlert
Summary: Midorima rara vez da muestras de afecto hacia Takao; ni hablar de mostrarse celoso cuando el pelinegro ronda cerca de otras personas. Kazunari decide ponerlo a prueba; y más temprano que tarde descubre que, cuando es víctima de los celos, Shintarō parece incapaz de sentir ningún tipo de vergüenza. [MidoTaka] [One-shot].


**Por fin, _por fin _pude terminar de escribir esto. No puedo describir la cantidad de problemas que me dio; en un principio iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Takao, pero entonces me surgieron otras ideas y como con éste me quedé trabada... bueno, resultó de esta manera.**

**Espero que les guste~ (Estoy escribiendo un montón de MidoTaka, estos días... técnicamente, es todo culpa de Akashi —ejem, ejem.)**

**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

><p>A veces, Takao Kazunari se sentía inseguro.<p>

No por su físico —no, ya que apenas conservaba grasas por debajo de la piel, y sus músculos se habían tonificado hasta formar trazos ondeados a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, todo ello gracias a la frecuencia y la pasión con las que jugaba al baloncesto. Tampoco tenía que ver con su capacidad mental o su forma de ser; de hecho, el base estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo: era carismático, astuto, tenía facilidad para tratar con otras personas y, aunque en los exámenes no sobresaliese demasiado por encima del resto de sus compañeros, sus notas eran más que aceptables. Mucho menos se trataba de su capacidad para jugar al deporte que más amaba —no por nada se hallaba en el primer equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Shūtoku, siendo un alumno tan sólo de primer año. Su capacidad de ver toda la cancha, mediante el uso de su ojo de halcón, y sus niveles de juego individual y coordinado con el resto del equipo bastaban para generar la admiración de cualquiera. Vale, tal vez no fuese miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, pero Takao sabía que tenía lo suyo.

No.

Takao se sentía inseguro porque, en ocasiones, le daba la sensación de que el profundo amor que sentía por Midorima Shintarō era unilateral —no correspondido, o al menos no con la misma intensidad con la que el pelinegro se aferraba a las escasas sonrisas del escolta, y a cada ocasión que tenía para presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

No era que su _Shin–chan_ lo rechazase —bueno, eso, siempre y cuando no estuvieran en público, aunque Takao en parte lo entendía en ese aspecto. Cuando estaban solos, ya fuera en casa de uno o del otro, sin importar si la excusa era estudiar o sólo pasar el rato (aunque lo primero solía suceder más a menudo que lo segundo), Midorima jamás se rehusaba al tacto del pelinegro, a sus dedos dibujando formas abstractas sobre su espalda mientras lo abrazaba, al calor de sus labios contra su cuello. El peliverde de hecho _respondía_ a las acciones de Takao —abandonando lo que estaba haciendo _a priori_ y procediendo a dedicar toda su atención a su demandante novio.

Pero era un hecho que era siempre el diez el que tenía que moverse para que las cosas _sucediesen_; el que debía realizar el primer movimiento. Porque Midorima nunca, jamás, hacía nada por su cuenta que indicase a Takao que él de hecho _lo quería_.

Midorima nunca lo besaba primero, ni le tomaba la mano, ni lo rodeaba con los brazos —de hecho, ni siquiera se acercaba a él a una distancia menor a medio metro. Tampoco lo invitaba a salir —las veces que habían salido juntos, había sido por la insistencia de un incansable Takao, ante la cual, a la larga, el escolta no había tenido más remedio que aceptar. Sin embargo, no habían sido salidas exactamente _románticas_ —vale, habían ido al cine, al parque, y a ese tipo de lugares; pero por el desarrollo de los eventos, habrían podido pasar con toda tranquilidad por dos amigos más que por una _pareja_.

Además, Takao estaba convencido de que se quedaría esperando durante toda su vida si aguardaba por el día en que Shintarō le dijese que lo quería. _"Te quiero; te amo"_. Kazunari jamás había oído ninguna de aquellas palabras escaparse por entre los labios del escolta —y cuando el pelinegro se las decía a él, lo cual ocurría con relativa frecuencia, Midorima apenas emitía un gruñido bajo como respuesta, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose de modo muy leve. Aquel sonrojo, sin embargo, era algo que el base _adoraba_.

De las veces que habían tenido sexo, Takao no tenía quejas. No era como si no le hubiese gustado —_Jesúcristo, todo lo contrario_. Midorima era _adorable_ en esas circunstancias: se preocupaba por Takao, preguntándole si estaba bien, fingiendo que ignoraba los comentarios del base en plan _"ah, Shin–chan, debes amarme de verdad si eres capaz de expresar una preocupación así por mí"_. A fin de cuentas, no era frecuente ver que el peliverde se preocupase por nadie; y el esmero que ponía Midorima en asegurarse que Takao estaba bien cuando tenían sexo era algo que causaba que el de los ojos de halcón se derritiese y se enamorase todavía más de él.

Pero, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que habían tenido relaciones? Takao estaba seguro de que habían pasado semanas desde entonces. De hecho, desde que habían comenzado su relación —hacía aproximadamente unos cuatro meses atrás— sólo lo habían hecho unas tres o cuatro veces. Kazunari no cesaba de preguntarse si eso era _normal_ para una pareja (aunque estaba bastante seguro de que, normal o no, al menos _para él_ no era _suficiente_).

En cualquier caso, sentía que el asunto no progresaba.

El de los ojos de halcón había llevado a cabo varias veces el experimento de aguantarse y tratar de no ser _él_ quien se acercase a Midorima primero; a pesar de que le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano no abalanzarse sobre el escolta y cubrirlo de besos de punta a punta, causando que se sonrojase hasta la médula, Takao se había tratado de contener y había aguantado durante cierto tiempo.

Todas sus esperas habían sido en vano; Midorima _jamás_, ni una sola vez, se le había acercado por sí mismo. No importaba cuánto esperase —era como si estuviese aguardando por un fenómeno que nunca iba a ocurrir, hiciera lo que hiciese para fomentarlo.

El diez no sabía qué más hacer. Al final, siempre había acabado por ceder ante sus impulsos; siendo él, una vez más, el encargado de hacer el primer movimiento, rodeando el cuello y el torso del peliverde con sus brazos mientras éste permanecía sentado sobre una silla estudiando, resolviendo ejercicios de alguna materia, o leyendo una revista —estoico. Más temprano que tarde, acababa por aceptar que quizás _Shin–chan_ era demasiado _tsundere_ como para hacer nada por su cuenta —olvidándose de las intenciones iniciales de su plan y cediendo ante sus propios impulsos amorosos hacia el de anteojos.

Pero lo hacía sentirse solo. Takao entendía que Midorima no era del tipo de persona que expresaba sus sentimientos por ahí, con total libertad; pero incluso con su infinita paciencia en torno al peliverde, Takao se daba cuenta de que había un límite para lo distantes que las dos partes de una pareja podían ser entre sí.

A veces, el base se preguntaba si Midorima lo querría de verdad; o si no estaría limitándose sólo a seguirle el juego… quién sabía para qué.

La simple idea le producía escalofríos —y causaba que una sensación horrible, como de un líquido denso y amargo, le bajase por la espalda y se asentase por todo su cuerpo como un peso que no podía sacarse de encima.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

No se atrevía a preguntárselo en persona, en la cara. No era porque le temiese a Midorima ni nada similar… era sólo que no tenía certezas de que la respuesta que iba a oír fuese la que quería escuchar.

Y la posibilidad de que el peliverde pusiese en palabras aquello que Kazunari tanto temía, lo hacía frenarse en seco cada vez que estaba a punto de formular el interrogante a su novio.

— _Shin–chan, ¿tú de verdad me quieres?_

Ante sí —en su imaginación— todo lo que podía ver era a un Midorima muy serio, devolviéndole una mirada insondable ante la pregunta, impidiéndole al base discernir nada en su gesto ni en su manera de mirarlo.

Su ojo de halcón no servía para situaciones como aquellas.

Era imposible preguntárselo directamente.

¿Había alguna otra cosa que pudiera hacer?

¿Había alguna forma de conseguir que el de anteojos demostrase que Takao de verdad le importaba —y como algo más que su _amigo_ o compañero del equipo de básquet?

* * *

><p>Empezó un martes por la tarde, durante la práctica del equipo de baloncesto de Shūtoku —pero desde entonces no hizo más que potenciarse, hasta el punto que incluso sus otros compañeros de equipo comenzaron a darse cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando.<p>

Aquella jornada había sido exactamente igual que cualquier otra; habían tenido sus clases con normalidad, habían almorzado al mediodía, luego habían vuelto para las materias de la tarde, y después se habían dirigido hacia el gimnasio de la institución, listos para su entrenamiento diario. Takao y Midorima habían ido hasta allí en silencio —porque, los últimos tiempos, parecía ser que Kazunari no tenía mucho para decir.

Todo había comenzado con un comentario del pelinegro.

— Ah, Shin–chan, eres demasiado egoísta. —Había dicho en un momento, luego de que el peliverde hubiese optado por arrojar la pelota hacia la canasta en lugar de darle un pase.— Si sigues ignorándome así, creo que empezaré a darle todos los pases a Miyaji–senpai~

El comentario había sido tan sólo eso: una mera broma, sin ningún trasfondo oculto de ningún tipo. Por eso Takao se asombró bastante cuando sintió cómo algo en su interior se deshacía, víctima de un intenso desasosiego, al notar que Midorima se limitaba a ajustarse los anteojos sin decir nada ante sus palabras.

A partir de entonces, las cosas habían comenzado a descontrolarse, a medida que los días pasaban.

En un principio, había parecido que Takao tenía más ganas de molestar al escolta que de costumbre —amagando que le daría pases que luego daba a otros jugadores, como si hiciese fintas contra el jugador aunque fuese de su propio equipo. Pero luego la cosa había empezado a subir de tono, abandonando el pequeño ámbito del baloncesto para abrirse al mundo exterior: Takao no sólo molestaba a Midorima en el baloncesto, sino que además pasaba gran parte de su tiempo pegándose a _otras_ personas. Era como si el tiempo que antes dedicaba por completo al peliverde, ahora se lo estuviese entregando en su totalidad a _terceros_.

De más estaba aclarar que la interacción entre el de anteojos y Takao había desaparecido casi por completo. De hecho, si no hubiera sido porque estaban en la misma clase y por las prácticas de baloncesto, no se habrían visto en absoluto.

— Takao. —Había dicho Midorima un día, durante el almuerzo, luego de que el de los ojos de halcón hubiese llegado quince minutos tarde a la comida por haberse quedado hablando con una compañera de su curso.— ¿Ocurre algo?

El base lo había contemplado con inocencia —sin percatarse del leve matiz de resentimiento que manchaba la voz de su compañero; sin darse cuenta del brillo peligroso con el que los ojos verdes del contrario relampaguearon por un instante; tan sumido en su pequeño mundo de desasosiego, que no había notado la _contrariedad_ por completo visible en las facciones del peliverde.

— Para nada, Shin–chan. —Había utilizado su voz más inocente y angelical al contestar; sonando tan sincero que resultaba difícil no creerle. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si hubiese sido tomado por sorpresa, reforzaban esa máscara; detrás de la cual se escondían emociones mucho más oscuras y silenciosas.— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luego de haberlo evaluado durante unos instantes, con los párpados apenas entrecerrados detrás de sus anteojos, Midorima se había limitado a negar con la cabeza y continuar comiendo. Takao no le había insistido.

Pero, por supuesto, el asunto no había quedado allí.

Midorima se _daba_ cuenta de que había algo que iba mal. En realidad, tal vez _mal_ no fuese el término adecuado —_diferente_ era, quizás, más apropiado. Las cosas estaban diferentes, nada más. Takao ya no se apegaba tanto a él como de costumbre. El base parecía estar entablando una mayor comunicación con _otros_ —tales como sus senpais del equipo de baloncesto, sus compañeros de curso, o tal vez incluso gente de afuera a la que el peliverde nunca había visto.

Por algún motivo, a Midorima le daba la sensación de que _mal_ era un término que describía a la perfección lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía por qué; pero aquello, sin lugar a dudas, no estaba lo que se decía _bien_.

O eso interpretaba de las horribles oleadas de amargura que lo recorrían de punta a punta cada vez que veía a Kazunari charlar como si nada y con total naturalidad con las muchachas que iban al mismo curso que ellos. O con Miyaji. O con cualquier persona que no fuese él mismo, en realidad. Aunque nunca fuese a reconocerlo en voz alta, se había acostumbrado a tener al diez pegado a él de forma constante, parloteando tonterías que Midorima fingía no oír pero que, en realidad, escuchaba muy bien, prestando atención hasta al más mínimo detalle.

No importaba por qué lado se lo mirase; sin lugar a dudas, había algo raro en Takao.

— Ah, Takao–kun, escuché el CD que me prestaste el otro día. ¡Era muy bueno!

— ¿Te gustó, Saki–chan? —Algo se había revuelto en las tripas de Midorima al oír el apodo que Takao había puesto a la muchacha; una sensación espantosa que el as de Shūtoku no sabía cómo explicar. Sentado desde su banco en el aula, se había dedicado a observar cómo el pelinegro charlaba con su compañera de curso.— ¡A que es genial! A mí me gusta mucho, pero puedes quedártelo un tiempo más si así lo deseas~

Había algo horrible en la forma en que la joven miraba al base —y ver que él hablaba con ella tan tranquilo, devolviéndole la mirada mientras ella lo contemplaba con aquel gesto tan… fascinado…

_A quién demonios le importa, de todos modos_, había pensado el escolta en el interior de su mente.

¿A él, tal vez?

* * *

><p>La situación no mejoró, los días siguientes. De hecho, pareció ponerse cada vez peor. Takao no sólo hablaba poco con él; además, había dejado de ir a buscarlo por las mañanas, antes de ir al colegio, para que fuesen juntos en la bicicleta —uno pedaleando, el otro sentado muy cómodo en el carro trasero. En los entrenamientos, se la pasaba bromeando con Miyaji y tomándole el pelo junto al alero de su equipo; y durante las clases, siempre parecía estar hablando con otra gente, sin tener nunca tiempo para el peliverde.<p>

Midorima empezaba a impacientarse; y, cuando el peliverde se impacientaba, no había quien lo frenase.

El problema era que nunca podía abordar a Kazunari cuando estaba en _caliente_ —ya que el base parecía tener una habilidad innata para escabullirse y zafar de las garras del escolta. No; siempre que tenía chances de abordarlo para hablarle del tema, tenía que hacerlo en frío —y Midorima no tenía ni idea de cómo plantearle el asunto con la cabeza fría, ya que sonaba tan vergonzoso y ridículo que ni siquiera sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras. Cuando se encontraba enfadado con el pelinegro, su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, maquinando cómo decir las cosas y con qué tono. Pero, cuando se tranquilizaba y trataba de planteárselo con serenidad, resultaba sencillamente _imposible_.

Era irrealizable; al menos para un _tsundere_ como él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Estaban llegando tarde a la práctica. Sin dudas, Ōtsubo los regañaría —y Miyaji comenzaría a amenazarlos, diciendo cosas como que iba arrojarles una piña en la cabeza, o alguna estupidez similar. En cualquier caso, nada podían hacer ellos; la profesora de inglés se había demorado más de la cuenta en terminar la clase, y por eso la luz y la sombra de Shūtoku estaban llegando tarde al gimnasio.<p>

En cuanto entraron en el recinto, se oyó la voz del alero:

— ¡Takao, Midorima! ¿Dónde demonios estaban? —Apenas habían dado dos pasos en el interior del lugar, que un enfurecido Miyaji los recibió a los gritos, contemplándolos con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llameando mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos.

— Aah, ¡lo siento, senpai! —Se disculpó Takao —aunque no sonaba para nada arrepentido. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Midorima se ajustó los anteojos cuando Ōtsubo se acercó hasta ellos, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que exigía saber el motivo de la demora.

— Nuestra clase de inglés terminó más tarde. —Explicó el escolta con solemnidad.— Mis más sinceras discul–…

— ¡Siempre tienen una excusa, ustedes dos! —Bufó el alero con irritación. Se giró hacia Kimura con gesto exasperado.— Oi, dime que tienes una piña. Vamos, pásame una piña, así podré desquitarme con…

Pero en ese momento algo lo interrumpió, justo a mitad de sus amenazas. Sintió que un par de manos tomaba las suyas, y cuando volvió a mirar hacia el frente se encontró con un Takao que lo observaba de muy cerca, con una expresión angelical pintada en el rostro —una expresión que, conociendo al base, no podía ser otra cosa que una farsa.

— De verdad lo sentimos, senpai… —Insistió el diez; acercando su rostro todavía más al del alero —que retrocedió para mantener la distancia.— En serio~ —Takao sonrió; pero no era una sonrisa angelical, era una expresión bastante… sugestiva, o al menos eso les pareció a todos los presentes.— ¿…Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensártelo…? —Sus ojos relampaguearon con descaro.

Vale, aquello era, sin dudas, una provocación. Miyaji se quedó atónito; sin saber cómo reaccionar ante los párpados entrecerrados de Takao, que lo contemplaban de modo provocador mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida.

Tal vez Miyaji no supiese cómo reaccionar. Era posible que Kimura y Ōtsubo se hubiesen quedado pasmados, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. El entrenador estaba demasiado lejos, charlando con unos suplentes en el banco, como para notar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero había alguien que sí se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y que _sí_ sabía cómo actuar.

Takao sintió que algo lo aferraba por el cuello del uniforme y tiraba de él. Pronto, se encontró a sí mismo siendo arrastrado a través del gimnasio, al tiempo que la voz de Midorima anunciaba:

— Perdonen a este idiota. Nos vamos a cambiar. —Su tono era más severo que de costumbre, y de alguna manera, sonaba más… oscuro.

No hubo respuesta de parte de los de tercer año; pronto, Midorima y Takao se hallaron en el vestuario, solos, luego de que el peliverde lo arrojase en el interior del recinto y cerrase la puerta detrás de sí.

El base se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo un par de fuertes brazos lo aferraba por los costados y lo obligaba a retroceder, sin detenerse hasta que su espalda hubo dado contra la sólida pared detrás de él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar; antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo inmovilizado contra el muro, con Midorima justo frente a él; los orbes verdes se clavaban en los suyos, de una manera que Takao nunca antes había visto.

— ¿S–Shin–chan? —Tartamudeó el diez, inseguro a causa del aturdimiento por lo repentino de la situación. Sus respectivas mochilas habían caído al suelo y se hallaban a un costado, yaciendo allí de forma desordenada.

— Takao. —La voz de Midorima era grave, profunda; el peliverde había perdido la serenidad que acostumbraba a tintar su tono. De pronto hablaba rápido, farfullando como si tuviese cierta dificultad para expresar sus ideas sin que se atropellasen unas con otras. Su modo de hablar sonaba _amenazador_, en cierta forma.

Kazunari se limitó a observarlo, tratando de recomponer su expresión —pero sin éxito. Había algo en la forma de mirarlo de Midorima que se lo impedía; sentía como si lo atravesase con la mirada.

— Takao. —Repitió el escolta.— Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? —Murmuró, acercando su rostro al del pelinegro hasta que sus labios quedaron casi pegados a su oído.— Es a propósito, ¿a que sí?

Era la primera vez que Kazunari veía aquel lado de su novio. Nunca, _nunca_ había oído la voz de Midorima tan cargada de aquel torrente de emociones entremezcladas que no conseguía identificar pero que manchaban el tono del seis hasta borrar por completo su serenidad de siempre.

La adrenalina recorrió la espalda de Takao como un repentino relámpago; se daba cuenta de que aquella situación estaba lejos de ser _normal_. Había algo peligroso en todo aquello.

— P–pues… —No consiguió concretar la oración. Sentía la respiración del peliverde justo al costado de su cuello; inhalando y exhalando de forma acompasada, la punta de su nariz rozaba el margen del rostro de Takao. Por más que lo intentó, no consiguió continuar: el ingenuo interrogante, en plan _"¿de qué hablas, Shin–chan?"_ nunca salió de entre sus labios. Fue como si se hubiera perdido en algún lugar de las profundidades de su garganta.

De pronto captó un sonido extraño. Imposible, ¿era eso _Midorima_ riéndose? Pero sí; sin lugar a dudas, aquel sonido bajo había sido el escolta soltando una risita satisfecha; una risita que vestía un aura maliciosa encima. No había sido cualquier tipo de risa; había sido una risa perversa.

— ¿Sabes, Takao? —Continuó hablando el as. Kazunari estaba inmóvil; no podía ver el rostro de su compañero, pero tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la vista clavada en la pared contraria, donde se hallaban los lockers.— Estoy un poco cansado de verte con _otras_ personas…

Kazunari se estremeció. La voz de _Shin–chan_, en ese momento, sonaba de modo inquietante. Takao pensó que debía escapar —largarse cuanto antes, ya que de lo contrario algo malo iba a ocurrir. Pero no pudo; su cuerpo no le respondía, todo lo que podía hacer era luchar por apaciguar su respiración y quedarse allí inmóvil, oyendo cómo Midorima hablaba contra su oído.

—… Así que déjalo ya. —Sentenció Shintarō entonces. Alejó su boca del oído de Takao, y éste creyó que iba a apartarse; pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado cuando el peliverde, en su lugar, recorrió la distancia hasta sus labios y permaneció allí quieto, a escasos centímetros de plantar un beso sobre ellos. Ahora sí podía ver su rostro; Takao se percató de que en los ojos de Midorima relucía un brillo peculiar… un fulgor salvaje que el base sólo le había visto cuando la voluntad de ganar se apoderaba de él.

Kazunari bajó la vista hasta sus labios; las comisuras de la boca del peliverde se hallaban curvadas en una sonrisa por completo pagada de sí misma.

— ¿…Y bien? —Murmuró el escolta por lo bajo —Kazunari podía sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, cuando Midorima hablaba.— ¿No dices nada?

Takao se dio cuenta de que el peliverde sabía que ya había ganado. Su tono era desafiante; pero estaba cargado de la satisfacción surgida de tener la victoria asegurada. El pelinegro hizo un intento por responder; pero era como si su cerebro se hubiese ido a otra parte. Todo en lo que podía pensar eran las manos del contrario, que todavía aferraban sus brazos y le impedían irse a ningún lugar, y en los labios de éste, tan cercanos a los suyos…

— Y–yo… —Su voz se desvaneció, la frase perdiéndose en el aire. Empezaba a levantar temperatura —y es que nunca, _nunca_ había visto así a _Shin–chan_, tan… ávido de él.

Era avidez lo que teñía los orbes verdes del seis.

Midorima rió una vez más y, por fin, sus labios cortaron la escasa distancia que los separaba de los de su novio, presionándolos con suavidad.

Takao no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Imposible. ¿_Shin–chan_, _besándolo_ a él en _pleno vestuario_? No había forma. Sin embargo, allí estaban: sin duda, la que trazaba lentos movimientos contra su boca era la de su novio, y aunque el base apenas pudiera creerlo, era como si de pronto todos sus sueños se hubieran hecho realidad.

El beso pronto perdió su gentileza inicial. Los labios de Midorima se volvieron más intensos y descuidados, moviéndose de modo más brusco; Takao sintió que la lengua del escolta se deslizaba hacia el interior de su boca, a lo que respondió de inmediato deslizando la suya contra la de él. Intentó alzar los brazos para atraer al peliverde hacia sí; pero el firme agarre de sus manos todavía le impedía realizar ningún movimiento.

Midorima se inclinó hacia adelante; profundizando el beso y causando que Takao quedase más apretado contra la pared. Sus cuerpos se hallaron en seguida pegados el uno contra el otro; ambos podían percibir el calor del contrario por debajo de la tela de sus uniformes. La temperatura aumentaba entre ellos —y de manera mucho más precipitada que de costumbre, hasta el punto de que apenas con aquel beso, el pelinegro percibió cómo una oleada de excitación lo recorría de punta a punta y estacionaba en su zona baja.

Mierda; si se ponía duro en el colegio y por culpa de Midorima, entonces sí que estaría en problemas… Joder, el resto de los titulares de su equipo se hallaba apenas a una habitación de distancia; bastaba que _uno_ de ellos decidiese ir a buscar alguna cosa a los vestuarios, y entonces sería el fin.

Su miembro se erguía cada vez más a cada segundo que pasaba; pronto, el peliverde lo notaría —al fin y al cabo, estaban _muy_ apretados el uno contra el otro—, y entonces se apartaría, alegando que de ninguna manera pensaba hacer nada subido de tono en el colegio, y que más le valía a Takao encargarse de aquel asunto por su cuenta y lo antes posible.

Sin embargo, aquella jornada, Midorima parecía tener otros planes en mente.

El peliverde separó sus labios de los del escolta, y los deslizó a través de su mejilla hasta llegar de nuevo a su oído. Kazunari se estremeció cuando percibió cómo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja con suavidad, lo suficiente como para provocarlo sin dañarlo —pero mayor fue el temblor cuando Midorima dijo, en una voz que sonó como un ronroneo pero que aun así fue firme:

— _Kazunari, no quiero verte cerca de nadie que no sea yo mismo._

Takao sintió que se desharía allí mismo. Había esperado que dijera cualquier cosa: que no debían hacer aquello allí, que todo era culpa de él por provocarlo así, _cualquier cosa_; pero no _aquello_, no aquella frase tan sugestiva que le daba la sensación de que la cosa no iba a detenerse allí. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas; su erección palpitó de forma agresiva al oír aquellas palabras. No sólo que Midorima acababa de decirle algo que el base había pensado que no oiría nunca de él —y que le causaba una excitación que rayaba en lo insano—; sino que además había utilizado su nombre de pila, algo que jamás había hecho antes. El de los ojos de halcón no estaba seguro del motivo, pero aquellas cuatro sílabas sonaban casi lujuriosas al salir de entre los labios de Midorima; algo para lo que Takao no estaba preparado en absoluto.

Quiso decir algo, pero no pudo. En su lugar, percibió cómo su erección luchaba de forma desesperada por salir del encierro de la tela del pantalón de su uniforme; las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, y sentía que se derrumbaría sobre el suelo de un momento a otro.

— _¿Me has entendido? —_Insistió Midorima, al no obtener respuesta alguna.

Takao apenas consiguió asentir débilmente. El peliverde rió por lo bajo una vez más y, a continuación, volvió a morder el lóbulo de su oreja para luego alejar su rostro del de él. Luego soltó los brazos del contrario y comenzó a deshacer, uno por uno, los botones de la chaqueta negra de su uniforme.

Sólo entonces consiguió el base formular algo inteligible.

— ¿Sh–Shin–chan? —Inquirió, haciéndose entender apenas, entre tartamudeos.— ¿Q–qué ha–haces? —Consiguió preguntar.

Midorima alzó la mirada y lo contempló con malicia.

— ¿Qué crees? —Inquirió con sencillez, sin borrar aquella sonrisa perversa de su rostro.

Takao no podía creerlo. No podía ser.

— ¿A–aquí? —Balbuceó, justo cuando Midorima acababa de abrir su chaqueta y procedía a deshacer los botones de su camisa.— E–el resto d–del equipo está en el gimnasio… ¿y s–si alguien nos encuentra…?

— No me importa. —Sentenció el peliverde, abriendo el último botón de la camisa de Kazunari y apartándola hasta descubrir todo su pecho. Se detuvo para dedicarse a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada —Takao, paralizado, entrevió el intenso deseo en los ojos de su compañero, sintiendo que su piel se prendía fuego allí por donde la vista de Midorima pasaba.

Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, comenzó a bajar —deslizando su espalda despacio, pegada contra la pared, hasta que aterrizó sobre el suelo. Midorima se acopló a sus movimientos y en seguida ambos se encontraron en el piso; muy cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente como para que Takao tuviese dificultades para despegar sus ojos de los del contrario.

El escolta acercó su rostro a su cuello, hasta presionar sus labios contra su piel. Allí, depositó repetidos besos sobre el ángulo entre la garganta y el hombro de su compañero —mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajarle el saco y la camisa del uniforme abiertos, por la extensión de sus brazos, hasta haberlos removido por completo. Takao apenas podía moverse, atónito como estaba; Midorima separó su boca de su piel por unos instantes, contemplando al contrario como si lo evaluase, y se relamió los labios —un gesto tan _provocador _que Takao sintió que se desmayaría allí mismo.

— S–Shin–chan… —Gimoteó el base cuando Midorima, impaciente, retomó los besos en su cuello y bajó una de sus manos hasta su cinturón; comenzando a deshacer la hebilla. El base quiso quejarse de ser el único que, muy despacio, iba quedando desnudo allí; incapaz de emitir sus protestas en voz alta —su voz parecía haberse ido a otra parte—, alzó los brazos y comenzó a deshacer los botones de la chaqueta de Midorima. Era difícil, ya que la mente se le nublaba y apenas veía lo que hacía, con la cabeza del peliverde en medio; pero, con paciencia, consiguió ir deshaciendo los botones uno por uno; para luego proceder a hacer lo propio con su camisa.

Los besos del escolta sobre la piel que cubría su garganta eran húmedos; si a eso se le sumaba la calidez de su respiración, que rozaba su cuello de modo fantasmal… Takao pocas veces había estado tan excitado; tan _encendido_ por lo repentinamente demandante que parecía hallarse _Shin–chan_. Mientras Takao luchaba con aquellas emociones y con los botones de la camisa, Midorima consiguió terminar de abrir el cinto; en seguida se apresuró a deshacer el cierre de su pantalón. Debajo de la tela, un bulto que se alzaba indicaba que el miembro del pelinegro ya se hallaba bien erguido.

— Levántate un segundo, Takao. —Pidió el peliverde, murmurando contra su cuello y causando que su voz grave y demandante retumbase contra éste. Kazunari, que justo acababa de terminar de abrir todos los botones de la camisa, no se hizo esperar; como si obedeciese una orden, se aferró del cuello de su _Shin–chan_ y alzó las caderas —lo suficiente como para que Midorima pudiese retirar su pantalón y sus bóxers a la altura de las rodillas, dejando a descubierto su media erección. Cuando el base volvió a apoyarse sobre el suelo, sintió las frías baldosas contra sus nalgas.

Se oían ruidos provenientes del gimnasio —balones rebotando contra el suelo y el sonido rechinante de la goma de las zapatillas de baloncesto deslizándose contra el suelo; tan sólo a una puerta de distancia de donde se hallaban ellos. _Dios, Dios, nos llegan a atrapar y… _Takao no pudo completar la idea. Justo entonces, la mano de Midorima se cerró en torno a su pene y comenzó a realizar rápidos movimientos hacia arriba y abajo, causando que su respiración se volviese irregular mientras rompía en pequeños y entrecortados jadeos.

Midorima alzó su rostro, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de los de Takao; allí, escurrió su lengua al exterior de la boca y la deslizó por encima de los labios del base. Su mano continuaba moviéndose por toda la longitud de su miembro, que palpitaba con una excitación cada vez mayor ante su contacto. Con su mano libre, Midorima se apresuró a deshacer su propio cinturón, apartando luego los pantalones y su ropa interior para permitir una mayor libertad a su propia erección.

Los jadeos de Takao eran cada vez más fuertes; un hilo de saliva se derramaba por una de las comisuras de su boca, bajando silenciosamente mientras Midorima lo besaba; y Takao respondía al beso con anhelo de los labios del escolta. Sus respiraciones cálidas y entrecortadas se entremezclaban; Midorima se las arregló para colocar a Takao encima de él y tomar ambas erecciones juntas con una sola mano, realizando movimientos insistentes en torno a ellas mientras extendía su brazo libre hacia su bolso —que había quedado tirado a un costado.

De alguna manera, consiguió hallar en su interior lo que estaba buscando. Extrajo una pequeña botellita de color azulado; el sonido de la tapa al abrirse llamó la atención de Kazunari, que abrió los ojos —que hasta entonces había mantenido cerrados, debido a la concentración que le exigía intentar silenciar sus jadeos— y echó un vistazo al envase que Midorima tenía en la mano.

Apartó sus labios de los del seis y lo contempló mientras se ponía de color bordó.

— ¡S–Shin–chan! —Exclamó, víctima de una incredulidad y un bochorno simultáneos.— ¿P–por qué…? ¡¿D–desde hace cuánto que andas con eso encima?! —Inquirió; incapaz de creer que _Midorima_ de entre todas las personas cargase una botellita de _lubricante_ a todas partes.

—… Algunos días. —Se limitó a responder éste; en voz grave y prestándole poca atención debido a que se hallaba ocupado, desparramando la sustancia por encima de sus dedos. Había soltado sus respectivos miembros, y parecía más ansioso que nunca.— Elévate un poco, Takao. —Pidió. El base no reaccionó; aquello era tan inverosímil que se sentía más aturdido que nunca. ¿Desde cuándo habría empezado _Shin_–_chan_ a ir a todos lados con aquel lubricante encima? ¿Acaso llevaba días planeando hacer aquello que estaban haciendo en ese preciso instante? El peliverde chasqueó la lengua ante la falta de respuesta.— ¡Apresúrate, Takao! —Siseó.— No tenemos mucho tiempo.

No era que no tuviesen mucho tiempo; no tenían _nada_ de tiempo _en absoluto_. Ōtsubo y los demás, con toda probabilidad, ya estarían preguntándose por qué demonios tardaban tanto —de hecho, era un milagro que todavía no hubiesen ido a buscarlos.

A sabiendas de que era mejor no retrasarlo más —y sin intenciones de parar—, Takao volvió a rodear el cuello de Midorima con sus brazos y se elevó unos centímetros por encima de éste. Él no perdió el tiempo y, en seguida, acercó su mano a la línea entre las nalgas de Kazunari e introdujo un dedo en su cavidad anal, forcejeando para abrirse paso en torno al pequeño anillo muscular, pero con una dificultad mucho menor que a la que se hubiese enfrentado de no haber tenido los dedos bañados en lubricante.

— S–Shin–ch–… ¡…! —Takao apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando, con brusquedad, Midorima se apresuró a introducir un segundo dedo. La contorsión de los dedos del peliverde contra sus paredes interiores le nublaba la mente; le causaba un intenso mareo, porque aunque se sentía extraño, también se sentía _bien_… Pero el escolta nunca antes había sido tan brusco con él; y Kazunari confirmó que estaba actuando de modo más precipitado que de costumbre cuando, apenas segundos después de haber metido el segundo dedo, un tercero se sumó a los otros dos.

— Lo siento. —Se disculpó Midorima, sin dejar de forcejear en el interior de Takao mientras este se obligaba a sellar sus labios para contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir desde lo profundo de su garganta.— Lo siento; pero no hay tiempo.

Midorima no tardó mucho más; en seguida extrajo sus dedos del interior del base, y lo tomó por las nalgas para elevarlo unos cuantos centímetros por encima de su regazo. Takao apenas tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía; percibió el glande del miembro del escolta justo en su entrada, y poco después sintió cómo el contrario lo bajaba despacio, introduciendo su longitud en la pequeña y tensa cavidad.

— ¡H–hmn…! —En un intento desesperado por ahogar sus gemidos, el diez hundió su rostro en el hombro del contrario; pegando su boca contra su piel para amortiguar un poco los sonidos que hacían todo lo posible por salir de su interior. Pero era casi imposible; se hallaban en medio del colegio, a apenas una habitación de distancia del resto de los miembros de su equipo. ¡Ni siquiera estaban usando condón, con lo quisquilloso que era Midorima en lo que a los asuntos de seguridad y salud se refería! Cuán _encendido_ debía estar el peliverde para acceder a tomarlo de aquella forma, sin usar nada de protección, era algo que Takao ignoraba; nada de eso parecía importarle a Midorima, que en ese mismo instante lo estaba penetrando —y Dios santo, la calidez de su miembro al frotar sus paredes interiores le producía un placer que no podía expresar en palabras. El de anteojos sentía algo igual; los músculos internos de Takao se cerraban con tanta fuerza en torno a su erección, que sentía que acabaría en ese mismísimo instante —algo que no podía permitirse.

En ese momento, todo lo que Takao podía sentir era a Shintarō dentro de él —olvidó que se hallaban en el colegio, que podían ir a buscarlos y atraparlos haciendo _aquello_ en cualquier momento; incluso se olvidó de que se suponía que tenían que ser silenciosos. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese sentir _todavía más_ a Midorima dentro de él, en seguida comenzó a moverse: elevando sus caderas y bajándolas en movimientos repetidos, resultándole imposible ocultar los gemidos de placer que surgieron a partir de aquello.

— A–ah… h–hngg… S–Shin–ch–cha–¡h–ahh…! —De pronto percibió cómo el glande del peliverde tocaba aquel punto tan especial en su interior —y, a partir de entonces, todo se volvió un mar confuso de gemidos, jadeos, y sensaciones que los involucraban sólo a Midorima y él. Fue como si el resto del mundo hubiese dejado de existir —y más aun cuando la mano del as volvió a rodear su miembro y a masturbarlo con vigor, hasta el punto que era como si todas las terminales nerviosas de Takao se hubiesen desplazado hacia su parte baja y se hubiesen instalado allí; incapaz de sentir o pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el pene de Midorima en su interior, su mano moviéndose en torno a su erección, y las respiraciones entrecortadas y los gemidos de los dos, resultándoles imposible mantenerse silenciosos ante tanto placer.

No tardaron en correrse. Takao se vino primero; derramando semen por toda su zona abdominal y manchando también a Midorima con la sustancia blanca. El peliverde no demoró mucho más; bastaron apenas dos o tres movimientos más del base en torno a su longitud para que percibiese cómo el cálido esperma se esparcía por el interior del pelinegro.

Ambos permanecieron muy quietos —jadeando mientras intentaban apaciguar sus respiraciones jadeantes, y recuperar la compostura. Sólo cuando se hubieron calmado un poco, Kazunari se elevó por encima del peliverde hasta retirar su miembro de su interior; una línea blanca de semen chorreaba justo desde su cavidad, salpicando el suelo por debajo de ellos con pequeños sonidos como de goteo.

Takao no sabía dónde meterse. Se hallaba casi por completo desnudo —a excepción de sus zapatillas y sus pantalones, que todavía traía por debajo de la altura de la rodilla—, estaba chorreando semen por todos lados, y… Dios santo. ¿Qué demonios acababan de hacer? De pronto pareció recuperar la consciencia —y con su regreso, recordó que se hallaban en el colegio y que si no se apuraban, sus senpais los descubrirían.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por un rato. Se limitaron a ordenar el desastre que habían causado; Takao limpió todos los rastros de semen que recorrían sus nalgas y su abdomen; y Midorima hizo lo propio con aquella parte que se había derramado sobre él. Se encargaron de limpiar el suelo, volver a vestirse correctamente, y no fue hasta que todo se halló de nuevo en perfecto orden que Midorima se dio por satisfecho. No podían dejar _ningún_ indicio de lo que habían hecho; _nadie_ podía enterarse de _qué_ había pasado allí.

— S–Shin–chan… —Llamó el base al fin, cuando hubieron terminado de ordenarlo todo. Midorima se ajustó los anteojos y se giró para observarlo con seriedad.— ¿Q–qué…?

No pudo completar el interrogante, pero el seis entendió qué era lo que trataba de decir.

— No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. —Pidió el escolta con solemnidad, contemplando a Takao con un gesto que dejaba en claro que lo que le estaba diciendo era de extrema importancia.—… No me gusta que estés tan cerca de otros…

Al reconocer aquello, un atisbo rojizo tiñó las mejillas del escolta; parecía que, por fin, había recuperado la capacidad de sentir vergüenza; y, _tsundere_ como era, lo hacía cuando confesaba a Takao que, de hecho, sentía celos cuando éste andaba cerca de otras personas…

Kazunari emitió un sonidito de exasperación, sonriendo a medias.

— Pero es que, ¡Shin–chan! —Exclamó, incapaz de guardarse sus protestas.— ¡No me dejaste opción! Y–yo pensé que… —Clavó la vista en el suelo. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras de la forma correcta; de modo que optó por ser por completo sincero y no andarse con vueltas.—… Pensé que… ya no me querías…

Midorima frunció el entrecejo, detrás de los cristales de sus anteojos.

— ¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso? —Inquirió con escepticismo; cualquiera lo hubiera golpeado ante semejante interrogante, pero Takao era probablemente el ser más paciente en kilómetros a la redonda —¿cómo hacía para aguantar a Midorima, si no?

— ¡Es que… nunca me dices que me quieres, ni me invitas a salir, ni…! —Se puso rojo como un tomate. Dios, sonaba tan… no sabía cuál era el término que lo describía, pero aquello resultaba sin dudas _vergonzoso_. Sin embargo, después de lo que acababan de hacer, a Takao no le importó demasiado.— ¡Yo… pensé que ya no me querías, y que por eso no…!

Se interrumpió cuando Midorima volvió a ajustarse los anteojos y suspiró de modo audible. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono más rojo aun; lo que dejaba en claro que lo que estaba por decir lo incomodaba.

— Takao… yo no… —Hizo una breve pausa, como si meditase cómo decirlo.— No es que yo no te quiera… —Reconoció en voz baja, desviando la mirada a causa del bochorno.— Es que… como esas cosas siempre las haces tú, simplemente… —A cada segundo que transcurría, se ponía cada vez más rojo. Al final, pareció incapaz de soportarlo más y, de sopetón, soltó:— Y–yo no sé hacer ese tipo de cosas….

Kazunari se hubiese muerto allí mismo, a causa de lo _adorable_ que había sido Midorima en ese momento. Sí, podía ser una bestia imparable y hambrienta en lo que a sexo se refería; pero cuando se trataba de sentimientos… parecía un pollito mojado. Tartamudeaba, se ruborizaba, y evitaba mirarlo, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir.

— Shin–chan… —Murmuró el base; sintiendo cómo el alivio le llenaba el pecho —una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Las palabras del peliverde habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la situación. De modo que… ¿sólo había sido Midorima actuando a lo _tsundere_, todo aquel tiempo?— ¿…D–de verdad que no… has dejado de quererme o…? —No pudo completar la pregunta.

Midorima tragó de modo audible.

—… Claro que no. —Reconoció al fin.— Y–yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti…

Takao sintió que se hinchaba de felicidad; fue como si hubiesen inflado un globo dentro de su pecho —era la primera vez que su _Shin_–_chan _—en ese momento, de un rojo escarlata— reconocía lo que sentía por él, en voz alta y sin indirectas. Y que hubiese hecho semejante esfuerzo por decírselo —cuando se notaba a kilómetros, e incluso acababa de reconocer, el hecho de que le costaba hacer ese tipo de cosas— era algo que lo llenaba de una alegría tal que no podía describirla.

De un salto, cubrió la distancia que lo separaba del escolta y lo rodeó con sus brazos; sintiendo un repentino ardor en su parte baja —que lo aguijoneó de pronto y sin previo aviso.

— Ay… —Masculló, sin soltar a Midorima pero mirando hacia abajo con preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó el escolta, que parecía que jamás iba a recomponerse a su confesión y continuaba de un intenso color carmesí.

— P–pues… creo que tendré que saltarme la práctica de hoy… —Confesó Kazunari con un sonrojo. Midorima no tardó en comprender. Y es que aquello había sido tan repentino y brusco… por lo áspero que había sido con él, se imaginaba que no había forma de que asistiese al entrenamiento de ese día.

El peliverde soltó una risita, que al base le sonó como el repicar de unas campanas —y lo llenó de una calidez que era sólo comparable a la de los rayos del sol.

— No tienes remedio, Takao. —Dijo entre risas; Kazunari alzó la vista para contemplarlo y su corazón se derritió al verlo sonreír.

— ¡Shin–chan…! —Se quejó; aunque no había molestia en su voz —su tono más bien risueño, hallándose por completo alegre luego del giro de los acontecimientos.— ¡Si es por tu culpa que terminé así…!

* * *

><p>Miyaji gruñía por lo bajo. Ōtsubo parecía bastante contrariado, con el entrecejo fruncido y la vista clavada en el suelo —y Kimura se veía ciertamente incómodo.<p>

Los tres acababan de alejarse de la puerta que daba a los vestuarios; luego de estar escuchando, durante casi un minuto entero, los inconfundibles sonidos de los _gemidos_ de Takao.

—… Juro que, en cuanto tenga oportunidad, les arrojaré una piña en la cabeza a cada uno. —Se apresuró a farfullar el alero; tanto él como sus dos compañeros de equipo tenían las mejillas rojas, incapaces de describir el nivel de bochorno que les había causado lo que acababan de oír —joder… hasta ese momento, no habían sabido nada sobre aquello. No tenían idea de que Midorima y Takao estaban… estaban…

Miyaji se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resopló de forma audible, incapaz de contenerse. Kimura carraspeó, mirando hacia todos lados con nerviosismo; y Ōtsubo murmuró:

—… No te preocupes, Miyaji. En cuanto Takao recupere la movilidad, se los haré pagar con un régimen de entrenamiento triple. —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir.— Pero por ahora… creo que será mejor que los dejemos solos.

* * *

><p><strong>El MidoTaka es la fuerza más pura del universo :'D<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado~ Si fue así, dejen reviews (que no muerdo y me alegran un montón, además de que me motivan a escribir ;w;).**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
